Whouffle Memories
by LittleBoxOfWhouffle
Summary: A collection of Souffez/Whouffle one shots. The companion piece to my other Whouffle story, Love Through the Stars. I do take requests! Eleven and Clara


"Do you like it here? Travelling inside the TARDIS? Travelling off to different places, to distant worlds?"

Part of Clara Oswald loved travelling inside the TARDIS with the Doctor. The mystical time machine that held so many mysteries, the key to ancient civilisations, while being the key to far off worlds and planets as well. Travelling in the TARDIS had become something that Clara came to look forward to, waiting anxiously and excitedly for her alien best friend to materialise in her front yard.

Yet a part of her hated traveling with him. To part of her, it was torture, spending a day with the incredible man who would put himself after others, putting planets and galaxies before him. Everyday, she would use the trick, the same trick she had been for nearly a month now whenever she came to be with the Doctor. She called it the 'Don't fall in love' trick.

Unfortunately, the trick didn't work. She could just switch off the feeling she had for the Doctor, it wasn't as easy as flicking a switch on the TARDIS console, sending the Doctor and Clara to some far off place. At first the trick worked, but then she really only had a crush on him. As the days and weeks past, her crush on her companion blossomed and bloomed, forming into full fledged love for the Doctor.

But she new it wouldn't work, she new that if he had the chance to spend his life with someone, why her? Why Clara Oswald, why the girl from earth who was nothing really, when he could really have any girl in the universe? She knew humans didn't even live nearly a long as Time Lord's, that she would die thousands of years before him.

But if she knew it would never work out, then why couldn't she extinguish the idea? Why couldn't she just put the idea out? It was now a fire that she couldn't extinguish with water, but only for the Doctor to return and display those feelings for her.

She thought about the question, wether she truly liked the TARDIS, because their was no way in hell that she would ever lie to the man she loved.

"Of course I love it" She replied, a large grin on her face. The Doctor's face was set into a beam, which sent elation through her veins, as if it was some sort of drug. Although declining to play with the Doctor just a little bit, she dropped her smile into a reconsidering look, as she lent against the TARDIS, staring at the central column.

"What?" Asked the Doctor, his beaming smile vanishing from his face too, nearly as soon as Clara's fell from her face.

"Well, I don' think she likes me" Said Clara modestly, which was really rather true. So far the TARDIS had shown no fondness or compassion to her at all.

"Doesn't like you?" Gasped the Doctor skeptically, his mouth falling open, looking between the TARDIS controls and Clara. "Why would she not like you?" Asked the Doctor.

Clara had formulated many theories about this, why the time machine didn't like her, and the best one she had come up with was that it saw her as competition. She knew that the Doctor and the TARDIS shared some special bond, so perhaps the TARDIS could read the Doctor's thoughts. If that was true, then perhaps somewhere in the Doctor's mind, their were feeling beyond friendship in her mind, maybe feeling that the Doctor was unaware of, feelings that could match Clara's. The idea was a hopeful spark in Clara's mind, hope that maybe, just maybe, their was perhaps a way to extinguish her love for the mad man in a box.

Instead of reading out her thoughts and hopes to the Doctor, she simply answered, "Well, she's never really been particularly nice to me". The Doctor just shook his head at her remark.

"She's liked every single person I've ever travelled with, I'm pretty sure, one hundred percent sure, actually, that she likes you" A small smile returned to the Time Lord's face, as he lent against the console.

As if in counter argument, the TARDIS made a small beeping sound, which caused the Doctor to look up a the central column, with an astonished look on his face. A smug grin appeared on Clara's face, knowing that that time machine had just confirmed what she already knew to the Doctor.

"What did it say?" Asked Clara smugly. The Doctor glanced at Clara, before quickly glancing back at his TARDIS.

"Well, she was just, you know making a passing remark about..." He began wringing his hands together, obviously not being able to come up with a good enough lie. The TARDIS made a small, helpful sounding groan, which lit up the ancient Time Lord's face. "How much she doesn't like you!" He said excitedly, before realising what she said, and smacking him self on the forehead with the palm of his hand. "I meant she just said how much she likes you" He covering up, pointing a finger at Clara, unsuccessfully lying to Clara, who just shook her head.

"It doesn't really matter to me if your time machine doesn't like me. It doesn't effect if I come with you" The Doctor managed an awkward grin. Clara stood on her toes, and pressed her lips against the Doctor's cheek, which sent shivers down her spine at the physical contact with the person she was in love with.

"I'll see you next week" She said, although next week wasn't soon enough for her, but she didn't want to sound needy. The Doctor smiled at her, his usual goofy grin set upon his face.

"Coolio! Yes, next week! I'll be there in a week! Well, probably a week for you, but I don't know, could be ten seconds for me" He said. "You know, time travel and all" Clara raised an eyebrow at the fact that the Doctor was pointing out the fact that he had a time machine when she was standing in it.

Instead of critising him, she just shook her head in amusement.

"Steady, Doctor. I'm not so easy to get" She said, walking out of the TARDIS, her spirits a bit higher than they had been only moments earlier.


End file.
